Virgin Intake
by MeepBoPeep
Summary: Laito Sakamaki x Yourself.


**It was a dark night at the mansion. The stars in the sky caught your attention while you walked around the place. You stood there at the window, wrapping yourself slightly with the curtain drapes and sighed. Slowly, you feel a cold, dense atmosphere and turned to your left spotting a lusting male. It was Laito, the man who always called you "Bitch-chan".**

**Laito smirked and walked closer to you as you tried to run away. But it was too late on your time. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down to the ground as he pinned you. Laito licked his lips and then used one hand to hold both your hands above your head to rip apart your clothing and under garments. His cold yet warm fingers ran down your chest to your stomach with small laughs.**

**"Nufufu..Bitch-chan, are you ready to have fun tonight~?" He said in a slight melody tone.**

**"W-wai-" **

**Both your lips met into a deep, passionate kiss . His free hand grabbed your breast and massaged it, teasing the nipple by rubbing it and with small squeezes. His tongue dominated yours as you tried to win over him while moaning. His hand continued to massage your breast and slowly moved down to your lower region. **

**You moaned and flinched at his every action. You unconsciously spread your legs wide open as Laito's hand rubbed your clitoris. You jolted and moaned with his touch and movement. You began to get hot and heavy as he sucked your nipples.**

**"Mmmn.. Ah~ , Bitch-chan, you're such a lewd woman. It turns me on even more~" **

**His licked 2 of his fingers and slid them inside your vagina and quickly moved them in and out, making you orgasm and moan louder. He then continued to suck your hard nipples and finger you more and more. Your legs tried to close but you arched your back and squirted from the fingering. **

**Laito licked his fingers and chuckled . **

**"You taste so sweet. I'm melting..give me more~" **

**He undressed, and held his erection, stroking it slightly. Then he grabbed you and put you over him in the 69 position. He grabbed your hips and pulled them down to his face as he began licking your vagina and fingering you more. **

**You moaned and stroked his dick as you sucked the tip and took it all in your mouth bobbing your head up and down making slurping noises. He started moaning and tonguing your entrance deeply as you massaged his balls and sucked him off. **

**"Bitch-chan is getting so well at sucking me. All those times helped didn't it?"**

**He said with a grin and continued to lick, suck and tongue you. You pulled your head back and saliva trailed after as you licked the shaft and stroked. You felt like you were about to faint as you were getting licked and such. Laito's erection stood hard and ecstatic with precum dripping out. **

**"Mnnngh..Laito..Ah! Don't stop!" You said panting and moving your hips.**

**He laughed darkly and flipped you over with you to the floor and your lower body up in his hands. You're breathing became hard but you were becoming more horny. He rubbed himself over your vagina and teased you. **

**"S-stop...d-do it already..!"**

**He smirked and looked down at you.**

**"Do what, Bitch-chan~? I might know if u tell me~" **

**He kept rubbing his cock on your vagina making you more and more desperate. You bit your lips and then you reached with all your might to stretch yourself open while trembling.**

**"P..please..fuck this meat toilet (WHAT THE FUCKING HELL LOL)..w-with your big hot cock, Laito-kun!" You shouted to him as his face became shadowed and a wide grin spread across his face.**

**He licked his lips and roughly entered your vagina, moving vigorously in and out . Both you and Laito had connected as moans had echoed throughout the room. In, out, in, out. Splashes of ecstasy and cravings drove you both into long, stretching thrusts. **

**"Ah~, Bitch-chan feels so good...so ..mmnrgh..good~. More, give me more!" **

**He laughed while switching positions putting you on top of him and slamming your lower body down to his dick. Your body was struck with pain and pleasure throughout as he thrusted up into your vagina hitting your sweet spot. **

**"L-Laito-kun! Ah..mngh! I-It hurts! " **

**"Fufu, does it~? Ill make it hurt even more~" He replied, switching to doggy style. **

**Begging to go slower , your mind started to become blank . It was filling up with desires and fantasizes as he bit your shoulder sucking up blood. You moaned and came as he hit the walls of your womb. Every thrust made you more and more desperate for his juices. **

**Laito chuckled and pulled you off him laying back onto a couch. His dick stood wet and hard as he but his lips. He motioned you over but you knew what he wanted. Your body moved on its own and you turned away from him slamming your vagina onto his hard-on moving yourself up and down . Both you and Laito moaned in pleasure as he finally ejaculated inside you making you twitch and orgasm once more. **

**He put his arms around your waist and pushed you against the window. You squeaked as your bare skin touched the cold glass and his dick entered you once more, moving at a slow pace . You turned your head to kiss Laito as he caressed your breasts and fucked you . His cum slowly leaked out a bit , but he was able to keep it in your body as he started thrusting faster. One of his hand squeezed and massaged your breast while the other was teasing your clitoris. **

**You orgasmed and came again as he thrusted himself all the way inside ejaculating a big load. Laito thrusted a few more times and then pulled his dick from your vagina. You moved down to your knees and took him all in your mouth sucking and licking off the remaining juices. **

**"Laito-kuns juices are flowing out of me..mmnngh, it feels amazing"**

**" Bitch-chan is my bitch after all." **

**The End**


End file.
